Episode 8863 (18th March 2016)
Plot Julia notices that the back door is ajar - they've had a break in. Richie confronts the intruders and blocks their escape, hitting Billy. Kylie finds a key on Freddie's doorstep and, finding him unconscious, calls an ambulance. She's startled when he wakes up and tells her that the pills are sinus medication and he only took two. Anna finally tells Kevin the truth about her and Phelan. Eileen breaks the news to Michael that she and Phelan are an item but swears she didn't finish with him to get with Phelan. Marta begs the O'Driscolls not to hurt her family. Richie has the upper hand until Aidan appears and thumps him. Kevin believes Anna and is disgusted by Phelan's behaviour. Eileen is still wary of going public about her and Phelan in case it all falls apart. Phelan convinces her that won't happen as they've got something special. Billy calls the police. Richie is confident that he can talk his way out of it and offers to send Marta home and forget the whole affair if Aidan agrees to do the same. Aidan refuses. Kylie returns Sadie's scarf. Freddie is grateful as it reminds him of his wife. Sally looks forward to attending official functions and warns Tim to watch his grammar in future. Anna holds Kevin back from thumping Phelan when he is friendly to them. With everyone making accusations of each other at the O'Driscolls, the police take them all to the station. Richie and Julia are arrested for slavery, Aidan for assault and Eva and Billy for criminal damage. Gail joins Michael as he drowns his sorrows. She is secretly pleased that Eileen and Michael have finished. Kevin tells Anna he wants her but she turns him down. Freddie asks Kylie not to worry about him. As he reflects on losing loved ones, he tells Kylie he watched his mother die but eventually learned to laugh again. She is reminded of Callum. Michael feels he must leave Street Cars because of Eileen. Gail lends him a supportive hand but is rebuffed. Eva, Billy and Aidan are released without charge. Tim and Sally's plans for celebratory sex go awry when Sally spends the day doing council work, looking forward to getting started in her new position. Marta is allowed to go back to Poland. Anna apologises to Kevin for shooting him down, telling him that he took her by surprise as she thought he'd be appalled by what she did. He assures her that his disgust is aimed squarely at Phelan. They are reconciled. Aidan feels stupid for risking so much on the O'Driscolls and fears the factory may go under. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik *Police Officer - Jane Jeffery Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *O'Driscolls' house - Kitchen, hallway and landing *Freddie Smith's house - Living room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *A second policeman is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Location recording for Freddie Smith's house took place at Hampden Grove in Eccles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The O'Driscoll's find Billy and Eva at their house trying to escape with Marta; Anna reveals the truth about her ordeal with Phelan to Kevin; and Michael is gutted when Eileen reveals that she and Pat are now an item. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,730,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes